1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device including a fuse, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fuse having the form of a capacitor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor memory devices, it is common to have a memory device with one or more defective memory cells. Rather than discarding the entire memory device, defective memory cells may usually be replaced by redundant memory cells that are included in the memory device for this very purpose. In this case, the defective memory cells may be electrically insulated from other memory cells by cutting conductive filaments with a laser or the like, or by melting the filaments using an overcurrent. These conductive filaments accordingly act as fuses that may be cut to electrically disconnect defective memory cells.
In order to form a fuse electrically connected to defective memory cells, an additional process of forming the fuse may be performed. Furthermore, the area of the fuse is large, and thus in a highly-integrated memory device, the fuse is inefficient with respect to the usage of space.